A Dark and Stormy Night: Variations on a Theme
by utility - singer
Summary: A storm comes through, and the lights go out. Passions are ignited.
1. Engaged

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTP! _

The buzz of the electric lines going down was the last thing Maria heard before the entire von Trapp villa was plunged into darkness. She jumped in surprise, in the process dropping the books and toys she'd brought with her from Gretl and Marta's room all over the floor.

_Drat, how will I ever see to pick these up? _She dropped to her knees, feeling her way along the floor to pick up the things she'd been returning to the nursery. She briefly considered leaving them, but feared one of the girls waking and tripping over them in the night.

When she was sure she'd found everything she'd dropped, Maria sat in what she believed to be the middle of the hallway. It was completely black, the Captain insisted on all doors being closed at night. Even if they weren't, the inky blackness of the nighttime storm wouldn't have shed any light at all, anyway. She stood up, and feeling her way along the wall, tried to orient herself and make her way to the nursery door. She touched the door immediately in front of her and started counting, not realizing she'd traveled too far-and the door she began with was not the door to Gretl and Marta's room. Nor was she headed toward the nursery as she intended, but in the opposite direction.

A loud crack of thunder made her jump again, but this time she held tightly to the items in her arms. It was the sound she didn't recognize, that sounded like something slamming behind her in the hallway, that caused her heart to stop and made her open the door she had her hand on and run inside. She quickly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, as another flash of lighting made the room she'd entered bright as day for a moment. And her heart stopped a second time as she saw, directly in front of her, the Captain. Dressed in nothing except his undershorts. Tight undershorts that left very little to the imagination. She was most definitely not in the nursery.

"Oh, my." Maria could barely breathe at the image of her fiance that had now permanently etched itself into her brain. The surprise of the sight, and the heat that was creeping through her, had caused her to drop her armload of playthings again.

"Maria? What are you doing here? Are you all right? Is one of the children sick?" she was touched by the concern in his voice

"No, I, uh, oh, I'm so sorry, darling, I seem to have lost my sense of direction in the darkness."

"I should say so. What were you doing wandering the hallway in the dark?" This time he sounded closer, and Maria stayed where she was, leaning against the door.

"I was putting away some toys from the...well, anyway, I dropped them and I guess I got turned around and um, there was a noise and..." she sensed him very close to her now, before the next flash of lightning revealed just _how_ close he was. And the thunderclap at nearly the same instant that made her jump, right into his arms. And the warmth of his bare skin that she could feel through the thin linen of her own nightgown.

"Never mind that now, I'm just so glad to see you," he leaned forward, pressing into her, burying his face in her hair. "Does anyone know you're here?" his voice was low and husky, which Maria was learning to recognize as a sign of his physical desire. She wrapped both arms around his torso, running her hands up and down his muscled back. A more perfect example of a man she couldn't imagine, and Georg's arms pulled her closer and he began kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmm, no, I don't think anyone saw me come in here," she sighed. His lips on her skin make her weak in the knees, and she was very glad she was propped between the door and his body, or she'd collapse in a heap on the floor. "I didn't...ooh...see anyone. There was a loud noise in the hall, though, that's when I...when I...oh, darling..." Maria could no longer continue speaking, as all coherent thoughts left her head in favor of responding to the kisses and caresses her fiancee was bestowing upon her body.

Georg picked her up gently, carrying her to the settee between the balcony doors and the fireplace. The storm continued to rage outside, but now neither of them were aware, nor did they set her down on the rich, navy fabric, then sat beside her and lifted her legs across his lap, slipping one hand underneath her nightgown. Long moments were spent touching, fondling, kissing, licking. The knowledge that no one knew where they were, and no one would interrupt them, was intoxicating to them both.

"Ah, if no one knows you're here, then you don't have to leave," he whispered in her ear, his mouth brushing her skin, his breath leaving fire in its wake. His tongue grazed the soft curve of her earlobe, which made Maria writhe with a need for his touch where he had not ventured yet in any of their encounters.

"Never, I will never leave. I want to be here, with you, always," as she reached for his hand that was tracing lazy circles on her thigh, and brought it higher than he'd have dared.

"Oh, Maria, I love you so much," he groaned, passion clouding his voice and his thoughts. He could feel the warmth of her center beckoning him, enticing him, tempting him beyond what he could stand against. There was nothing between his touch and her innocence; only his own honor, and his word to her that they would wait to consummate their physical relationship until they were married, kept him from crossing that boundary. Georg knew he would have to be the strong one; it wasn't fair to Maria to do otherwise.

"Darling...my love...I think it is best...if we...if...we..." he tried to get the words out, but found himself helpless against the increasingly passionate kisses from his lover.

"Move to the bed?"

"I was going to say we should stop before I can't stop anymore," Georg looked at Maria, her eyes heavy and dark with a hunger he longed to satisfy.

"No, don't stop. Please. Please, Georg, make me yours. Now." She cupped his face with her hands, and brought her mouth to his again.

"Maria, there is only a few more days to wait. I don't want you to have any regrets," he said, as he held both of her hands in his.

"No regrets. It will be even more special tonight. No one will ever know, except for the two of us. I hate the idea that everyone will know what we're doing on our wedding night." Maria put her feet on the floor, and stood up, still holding his hands. "Please?" Her plea, and the look of her huge, blue eyes fixed on him, drew him like a magnet. He'd seen that look twice before; the first time as she held her guitar out to him, asking him to sing. The second was the night he proposed, when he asked if she'd found the life she was supposed to live, here with him. Georg knew without a doubt that he would never, as long as he lived, be able to deny her anything, when she looked at him that way.

He stood, picked her up, and carried her to his bed. He set her down, seated, at the edge and he knelt down in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, he looked into her eyes, and spoke.

"Maria, I promise to love you, and cherish you, and protect you, for as long as we both live. I am yours, now and forever." Leaning forward, he placed his head in her lap, and wrapped his arms around her hips. Maria ran her hands through his hair, then knelt down beside him on the floor.

"Georg, I promise I am yours, to love you and cherish you and honor you, for as long as we both live. I am yours, forever and always." Her eyes shimmered with tears of happiness, as they kissed once again.

They rose from their position on the floor together, their movements completely in sync with one another. Georg lifted Maria's nightgown up, and over her head, tossing it aside. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her fragrance as he tried to calm his heartbeat. She was so stunningly beautiful, perfect in every way.

Maria reached out to the waist of Georg's shorts, pulling them past his hips, revealing his full manhood to her for the first time. Her eyes grew wide, first with intrigue and then with arousal. She lay back on the bed and held out her arms to her husband-while they were not married in the eyes of the law or the church, they were now married in their hearts-and he joined her there, his body alongside his wife, with one leg draped over her.

The lightning and thunder outside began to slowly fade away, while inside the master suite the intensity of lust and love and longing grew to fever pitch, touching and caressing, squeezing and stroking, kissing, licking, pleasuring until they could wait no longer. Georg rose above the woman he adored and cherished above all else, whispering in her ear loving words and apologizing for the inevitable stab of pain as he claimed her for his very own. She gasped as he entered, a feeling of physical and emotional fullness such as she'd never experienced before. He held her closely, still, allowing her to fully accept him. As Maria grew more comfortable, Georg moved, slowly at first, then faster, finally allowing the fulfillment of their desire wash over the two lovers as they lay there, spent, limbs entwined, whispering words of love and adoration to one another, until sleep overtook them.

When the early morning sun peeked through the French doors of the balcony, the light washed over Georg's face, awakening him. In his arms was his love, and he gently kissed her awake.

"Maria, darling, it's morning, We've got to get you back to your room before everyone wakes."

"Mmmm, no." She giggled, her eyes still closed. "I told you, I'm never leaving." She nestled in closer to him.

"In a few days, you won't ever have to leave. But now you do, if I have to carry you down the hall myself."

She opened her eyes and smirked at him. "I dare you, Captain."

He grunted in mock frustration, got out of bed, and grabbed his robe from the chair next to the bed. Walking around to the other side, he picked up Maria's nightgown, and tried in vain to get her to sit up. When nothing worked, he remembered a trick from one of their picnics on her mountain. He reached up under the sheet, found a spot at the back of her knee, and began to tickle her.

She laughed a little too loudly, and realizing it, clamped her own hand over her mouth.

Georg moved her hand, and kissed her mouth fully and without reservation. "I love you, Maria."

Maria felt her heart melt. "I love you, too, my darling." She took her nightgown from him, and pulled it quickly over her head.

Georg walked her to the door, and kissed her again before opening it. "You stay here, it will be easier to explain why I'm wandering around in my nightgown if I'm alone," she smiled at him.

"Let's hope you don't have to, darling."

She stepped out of the room, closing the door, her hand lingering on the knob.

Maria was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

THE END


	2. Before the Ball

**_A/N: These several chapters are the result of a discussion in a facebook group. I came up with the basic scenario, then wondered how it would work during different time periods of Maria and Georg's relationship. They will not be in time order (obviously, as the first one they were engaged, and now they are not) but simply in the order that each occurred to me. Many thanks to the many gals in the group for encouraging me. If you'd like to join the group, just message me._**

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTP! _

The buzz of the electric lines going down was the last thing Maria heard before the entire von Trapp villa was plunged into darkness. She jumped in surprise, in the process dropping the books and toys she'd brought with her from Gretl and Marta's room all over the floor.

_Drat, how will I ever see to pick these up? _She dropped to her knees, feeling her way along the floor to pick up the things she'd been returning to the nursery. She briefly considered leaving them, but feared one of the girls waking and tripping over them in the night.

When she was sure she'd found everything she'd dropped, Maria sat in what she believed to be the middle of the hallway. It was completely black, the Captain insisted on all doors being closed at night. Even if they weren't, the inky blackness of the nighttime storm wouldn't have shed any light at all, anyway. She stood up, and feeling her way along the wall, tried to orient herself and make her way to the nursery door. She touched the door immediately in front of her and started counting, not realizing she'd traveled too far-and the door she began with was not the door to Gretl and Marta's room. Nor was she headed toward the nursery as she intended, but in the opposite direction.

A loud crack of thunder made her jump again, but this time she held tightly to the items in her arms. It was the sound she didn't recognize, that sounded like something slamming behind her in the hallway, that caused her heart to stop and made her open the door she had her hand on and run inside. She quickly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, as another flash of lighting made the room she'd entered bright as day for a moment. And her heart stopped a second time as she saw, directly in front of her, the Captain. Dressed in nothing except his undershorts. Tight undershorts that left very little to the imagination. She was most definitely not in the nursery.

"Oh, my." Maria could barely breathe at the image of her employer that had now permanently etched itself into her brain. The surprise of the sight, and the heat that was creeping through her, had caused her to drop her armload of playthings again, and to speak her thought out loud.

"Fraulein? What are you doing here? Are you all right? Is one of the children sick?" she was surprised by the obvious concern in his voice.

"No, I, uh, oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I seem to have lost my sense of direction in the darkness."

"I should say so. What were you doing wandering the hallway in the dark?" This time he sounded closer, and Maria stayed where she was, leaning against the door.

"I was putting away some toys from the...well, anyway, I dropped them when the lights went out and I guess I got turned around and um, there was a noise and..." she sensed him very close to her now, before the next flash of lightning revealed just _how_ close he was. The thunderclap at nearly the same instant that made her jump, right into his arms. She could feel his body heat through the thin linen of her own nightgown, which both unnerved and excited her.

"Never mind that now," he leaned forward, his face nearly touching hers. "Does anyone know you're here?" his voice was low and husky, which sent a wave of something she was beginning to recognize as desire course through her. She put her hands up, as if to keep him at bay, but the feel of his warm skin and the tickle on her palm from the hair scattered across his chest did nothing but heighten her own feelings. A more perfect example of a man she couldn't imagine, as he pulled her close and he nuzzled her cheek. _Oh, help _she thought, as her body responded to him on its own.

"Mmm, no, I don't think anyone saw me come in here," she sighed, trying desperately and failing miserably to keep her voice even. He knew as well as she did that there really was no one, other than the children, in this wing of the house. The rest of the staff was in the other wing; and his guests had left the villa for a few days; Herr Dettweiler off in Innsbruck investigating more acts for the festival; Baroness Schraeder in Switzerland visiting a sick friend.

As she tried to steady her breathing, she couldn't help but notice that Captain von Trapp smelled of whiskey, sandalwood, and lavender, which mixed with his own musky fragrance and tantalized her senses. His lips on her skin make her weak in the knees, and she was very glad she was propped between the door and his body, or she'd collapse in a heap on the floor. "I didn't...ooh...see anyone. There was a loud noise in the hall, though, that's when I...when I..." Maria could no longer continue speaking, as all coherent thoughts left her head in favor of responding to the kisses they now shared as his mouth finally captured hers. They stayed that way for a long, luscious moment, before he pulled back to regain his composure.

He took her hands in his, and led her to the settee between the balcony doors and the fireplace. The storm continued to rage outside, but Maria was no longer aware, and the Captain did not care. He prompted her to sit down on the rich, navy fabric, then sat beside her. He put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and she felt his other hand rest on her leg. She shivered in response.

"Ah, if no one knows you're here, then you don't have to leave," he whispered in her ear, his mouth brushing her skin, his breath leaving fire in its wake. His tongue grazed the soft curve of her earlobe, which made Maria inhale sharply as she felt a tug deep within her.

"Captain, I... I really should go. What if one of the children wakes up ..." she let her voice trail off. _She didn't want to finish what she'd started to say, because she didn't want to go. _

"If they were going to, they would have by now," his voice so low it was nearly a growl. "How do you do it, Fraulein? How do you completely captivate me, with a single glance? Light a fire in me that I thought was out forever, without even trying?" Again he looked at her, this time his eyes seeking the answers to the questions he'd asked, and her soul aching to providing them. She had no words to give him, so she simply rested her forehead against his chin, and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined, and Maria shivered again at the feel of the simple yet intimate gesture.

"Oh, Maria, I have wanted you for so long." he groaned, passion clouding his voice and his thoughts. He could feel the warmth of her body through the thin, white linen gown she wore; beckoning him, enticing him, tempting him beyond what he could stand against. He began to let his hand travel up, past her slim hip, skimming past her tiny waist. She held her breath as he passed the mound of her breast, and traveled on to her shoulder, where he again leaned down to plant a kiss.

In her head, she knew she should stop him. He was at least slightly drunk; while she'd not consumed any spirits she was equally intoxicated by the feelings he was arousing within her. _The fact was she did not want him to stop. Not now, not ever. She wanted this, this life, this home, this man. This feeling, always. _She brought her hands up, touching his hair, running her fingers through the chestnut strands that were far softer than she'd ever imagined. _And she had imagined this. So very many nights, as she lay waiting for sleep to come._

"Say my name," he asked her, in between the kisses he was peppering along her collarbone.

"Hmmm?" she questioned, not sure she'd heard him correctly, his mouth busy on her neck.

"Say my name, Maria," he lifted his head, and his eyes burned into hers. "Say it, I need to hear you say it."

Her clear, blue eyes were enormous as she returned his gaze, and did as he asked. "Georg." his name a whisper from her soft lips.

"Again."

"Georg," she purred, as he ran his fingers through her hair, just as she was still doing to his. Their actions mirrored one another; so in tune were their hearts and souls.

"Maria. My Maria," he lay his head on her chest, her softness a contrast to his own strong lines and sharp angles.

_Yes, yes, I'm yours._


	3. Before the Ball, part 2

**A/N: **I always seem to neglect disclaimers. Well, here it is: I own nothing regarding The Sound of Music, and make no profit from any of this it is for entertainment purposes only. These scenes, this chapter especially, is AU and OOC (how far out depends upon your own sensibilities). There may be another one or two variations, depending on how my muse moves me. For now, enjoy.

"_Say my name," he asked her, in between the kisses he was peppering along her collarbone._

"_Hmmm?" she questioned, not sure she'd heard him correctly, his mouth busy on her neck._

"_Say my name, Maria," he lifted his head, and his eyes burned into hers. "Say it, I need to hear you say it."_

_Her clear, blue eyes were enormous as she returned his gaze, and did as he asked. "Georg." his name a whisper from her soft lips._

"_Again."_

"_Georg," she purred, as he ran his fingers through her hair, just as she was still doing to his. Their actions mirrored one another; so in tune were their hearts and souls. _

"_Maria. My Maria," he lay his head on her chest, her softness a contrast to his own strong lines and sharp angles._

_Yes, yes, I'm yours. _

Maria closed her eyes, as she held the him in her arms. She relished the closeness, feeling his weight upon her, feeling the beat of his heart so close to her own. This was dangerous territory, she knew that. This was not only highly improper, but downright sinful she was sure._ 'O that he would kiss me with the kisses of his mouth' _had always intrigued her when she read from Solomon. Now she began to understand what it meant, as she felt those word deep within her soul.

"Cap-Georg, I really think I should go before someone sees me here. Let me help you up," Maria suggested.

"I'd much rather stay right here, with you," he murmured, as he held her. "You don't need to go; no one can possibly see you here. It's dark as pitch. I'm actually amazed I can see your beautiful face at all." He raised his hand, his index finger tracing the edges of her face; he cupped her chin and raised his lips to hers and kissed her once more.

_Beautiful? _She felt herself blushing, and turned her head away. Now she knew it was the whiskey. She wondered how much he'd consumed, and how much of this he would remember in the morning.

He sensed her discomfort. "Maria, you are so beautiful. Don't be ashamed. Please," he smiled at her, as she touched her forehead to his. "You are beautiful inside and out." His voice was now barely more than a whisper. "In these past few weeks, I have come to realize that you are nothing short of amazing. You have turned this house completely around, brought me back to my children, made us a family again. I will forever be in your debt for that."

"You were always a family. I merely reminded you of it." The two of them sat quietly for a few moments, before Georg spoke again.

"Stay."

Maria was confused. "Of course; I'll be here until the end of summer, just as you'd requested." Her throat caught at the idea of having to say goodbye.

"No, no...please. Stay. Stay with me," he sounded vulnerable, wounded. _Speaking thoughts created by the haze of the whiskey. He had to be. It couldn't be anything else._

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. He feathered his lips across her face, causing her body to pull itself closer to him. So many thoughts were racing in her head, and they were all spinning together so that none of them made any sense at all. Maria finally found her voice.

"I think that's the whiskey talking, now."

"Not at all, my darling Fraulein, I haven't had nearly enough for it to control my tongue. It may have chased away my inhibitions, though."

She giggled, in spite of herself. "As well as your sense of modesty." He laughed as well, then turned serious again, as he took her hand.

"You've changed me."

Georg raised her hand to his lips, He turned her hand over, and kissed her palm, then the inside of her wrist. She shivered at the intimate gesture.

"Maria, I want you. I want to be with you. I want to know everything about you."

"I don't know what to say. I've never, um..."

"Never what, Maria?" Georg let his lips glide across her cheek, as Maria brought her arms around his back and held him. He smiled against her mouth. "Never been kissed?"

"Not until you, tonight," she admitted. "I don't want to do anything wrong, I...I just want so much to be close to you," she sighed, as his mouth moved back down to her neck.

"Maria, nothing you do could be wrong."


	4. After the Puppet Show

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing regarding The Sound of Music._**

**A/N:** This is likely the last variation on this theme. Yes, this is earliest time-wise, but since there isn't really a timeline it doesn't matter. Enjoy.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTP! _

The buzz of the electric lines going down was the last thing Maria heard before the entire von Trapp villa was plunged into darkness. She jumped in surprise, in the process dropping the books and toys she'd brought with her from Gretl and Marta's room all over the floor.

_Drat, how will I ever see to pick these up? _She dropped to her knees, feeling her way along the floor to pick up the things she'd been returning to the nursery. She briefly considered leaving them, but feared one of the girls waking and tripping over them in the night.

When she was sure she'd found everything she'd dropped, Maria sat in what she believed to be the middle of the hallway. It was completely black, the Captain insisted on all doors being closed at night. Even if they weren't, the inky blackness of the nighttime storm wouldn't have shed any light at all, anyway. She stood up, and feeling her way along the wall, tried to orient herself and make her way to the nursery door. She touched the door immediately in front of her and started counting, not realizing she'd traveled too far-and the door she began with was not the door to Gretl and Marta's room. Nor was she headed toward the nursery as she intended, but in the opposite direction.

A loud crack of thunder made her jump again, but this time she held tightly to the items in her arms. It was the sound she didn't recognize, that sounded like something slamming behind her in the hallway, that caused her heart to stop and made her open the door she had her hand on and run inside. She quickly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, as another flash of lighting made the room she'd entered bright as day for a moment. And her heart stopped a second time as she saw, directly in front of her, the Captain. Dressed in nothing except his undershorts. Tight undershorts that left very little to the imagination. She was most definitely not in the nursery.

"Oh, my." Maria could barely breathe at the image of her employer that had now permanently etched itself into her brain. The surprise of the sight, and the heat that was creeping through her, had caused her to drop her armload of playthings again, and to speak her thought out loud.

"Fraulein? What are you doing here? Are you all right? Is one of the children sick?" she was surprised to hear concern in his voice, rather than annoyance, as she expected.

"No, I, uh, oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I seem to have lost my sense of direction in the darkness."

"I should say so. What were you doing wandering the hallway in the dark?" This time he sounded closer, and Maria stayed where she was, leaning against the door.

"I was putting away some toys from the...well, anyway, I dropped them when the lights went out and I guess I got turned around and um, there was a noise and..." she sensed him very close to her now, before the next flash of lightning revealed just _how_ close he was. The thunderclap at nearly the same instant that made her jump, right into his arms. She could feel his body heat even through the thick cotton of her own nightgown, which flustered her.

"Never mind that now," he leaned forward, his face nearly touching hers. "Does anyone know you're here? Did anyone see you come in?" his voice was low and husky, which sent a wave of feelings she hadn't experienced before course through her. She put her hands up, as if to keep him at bay, but the feel of his warm skin and the cool silk of the robe he'd donned did nothing but rattle her further. A more perfect example of a man she couldn't imagine, as he stood so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. _Oh, help _she thought, as her body responded to him.

"No, Captain, I don't think anyone saw me come in here," she sighed, trying desperately and failing miserably to keep her voice even. The children had been fast asleep when she'd checked on them, even with the storm raging. The doors to the two occupied guest rooms, housing Herr Dettweiler and Baroness Schraeder, had remained closed. The rest of the staff was in the other wing. _Where you should be, you foolish girl._

As Maria tried to steady her breathing, she couldn't help but notice the fragrance of brandy, sandalwood, and lavender, which mixed with the Captain's own musk and tantalized her senses. His warm breath on her skin make her weak in the knees, and she was very glad she was propped between the door and his body, or she'd collapse in a heap on the floor. "I didn't...umm...see anyone. There was a loud noise in the hall, though, that's when I...when I..." Maria could no longer continue speaking, as all coherent thoughts left her head the Captain grazed his mouth against hers. She braced herself for his kiss, which never came. They stayed that way-poised for contact, without actually touching- for a long, luscious moment before he pulled back to regain his composure. Maria exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Well, come in and sit down, please." He took her hands in his, and led her to the settee between the balcony doors and the fireplace. The storm continued to rage outside, but Maria was no longer aware, and the Captain did not care. He prompted her to sit down on the rich, navy fabric, then sat beside her. He put one arm across the back of the settee, behind her shoulders. He was close enough that his leg rested against hers, and she shivered in response to his warmth.

"I'm not sure I should be in here, sir," she tried to sound firm, but her voice wavered. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him, and the fact that she wasn't was what was making her nervous.

"Nonsense. There's no need to stand on ceremony. I'd like to congratulate you again, Fraulein, on the magnificent job you did with the puppets, and teaching the children to use them, and singing so beautifully. I really am very much impressed." He reached out, and took her hand in his, and kissed it. As he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"I was quite impressed by your own performance this evening, Captain. The children were right, you have a wonderful voice," Maria said softly.

"It's been a long time since I sang like that, I was afraid I'd forgotten," he admitted. He wanted to add that he'd agreed to it for her, solely for her, when he'd looked into her eyes. The temptation was great, yet he hesitated.

Maria continued, "The younger girls told me they'd never heard you sing, until the day you returned from Vienna," It was a statement, not a question. Yet he felt compelled to explain.

"That is probably true, or at least they'd have no memory of it. We would sing in the evenings, as a family. Their mother loved to sing, and had quite a bit of talent. She always had music in the house. She sang all the time, happy songs, little tunes that would capture the children's attention. They followed her everywhere, singing along with whatever she sang." His voice betrayed a wistfulness at the memory that Maria couldn't help but notice. She squeezed his hand, still linked with hers, and he looked at her and smiled. "Much the way they do with you now, Fraulein."

He looked down, his voice became quieter. "When she died, I couldn't...I just...well, I just needed to feel in control again. And the only way I knew to feel in control, was to be a commander." The Captain turned back to Maria. "It was familiar, and comfortable, but it was wrong._ I_ was wrong. Can they ever truly forgive me?"

Maria looked at him, carefully weighing her words. "I think they already have. They all are hungry for your time, for your attention, for your love. They are just so happy to have all that back. To have _you_." What remained unsaid was that Maria herself would be happy to have all of that as well, though she would never dare voice that dream. She blushed red at the thought, and was quite glad it was too dark for her employer to have noticed.

"They are still your children, and honestly, all they want is to be with you. It's rather simple, really, all you need do is spend time with them and ask them what they'd like. They're very open about what they like and don't like." Maria smiled, hoping that what she was saying would make him feel better.

"That's it? That's how you did it?" his deep voice was soothing, and his tone so gentle, Maria thought she would melt right into the cushions.

"Did what, sir? I'm not sure I understand."

"Got them all to fall in love with you. And I know from how hard you fought me the day I returned, that the feeling is mutual. You wouldn't have done that, if you didn't truly care for my children, and I thank you for that."

He realized that the he was still holding her hand, their fingers threaded together, and his thumb running back and forth across her knuckles. She relished his gentle strength, and responded with a soft caress of her own.

"You're welcome, sir, they really are wonderful children." She paused. "Captain, I... I really should go. What if one of the children wakes up ..." she let her voice trail off. _She didn't want to finish what she'd started to say, because she didn't want to go. _

"Didn't you just check on them? Is there cause for concern?" A flash of lightning, then a delay before the thunder that followed, reminding them both of Maria's first night at the villa.

Maria replied, "I did, and they were fine. I'm glad the storm has come through. It was much too warm; all of the children, except Liesl, had kicked off their bedcovers when I checked on them."

"Hmm, I do remember Kurt never could never keep his covers on, even as a toddler. Most mornings he'd be found on the bed, with all the bedclothes piled on the floor." The Captain adjusted his position on the sette a bit, his arm falling down to rest across Maria's shoulders. Neither seemed to mind. "And I do remember that Liesl barely moved throughout the night."

Maria smiled, he could hear it in her voice, even if he could barely see it. "They are still that way, Captain. What other things have you noticed about them, that you remember from when they were little? If you don't mind sharing those memories, that is."

"Well, let's see. Liesl was always a little mother, fussing over the new babies. She was always so good with them, and quite helpful. Friedrich enjoyed puzzles and maps, much like he does now. Louisa was always a tomboy; I think partly because she was between her two brothers. Kurt, well, Kurt was always hungry!" At this, the two shared a laugh. "I do remember Agathe being frustrated because she had to nurse him so frequently. Brigitta was quite curious about what she saw. Always asking questions. In fact, 'why?' may have been her first word." He stopped, and looked out at the lake. "Marta was much more dainty and petite than the others, quiet as a baby, but with beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile. And Gretl..." his voice became quieter, and Maria had to lean in to hear him. "I'm ashamed to say that I don't really know. Most of my time was spent with the older children then; and she was not quite two years old when..." his voice trailed off. Maria instinctively her placed other hand atop his, and pressed it between both of her own. Georg looked at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's all right, Captain, really. Gretl knows you love her very much." Maria's voice was soft and comforting, and Georg squeezed her hand in return.

"Oh, Fraulein. Without you, your help, I still wouldn't know them."

"I don't know, sir. I think you'd have come around. You just needed a little encouragement."

"So that's what you call what you said to me that day? Encouragement?" he smiled, and the laughter in his voice told Maria he was teasing her. Her heart soared at the idea she'd made him feel better, perhaps even a bit more confident, regarding his relationship with his children.

"Well, of course! What better way to get you to come back to your children than to dump them into the lake, and then chastise you until you fired me?" Her eyes danced as she smiled at him, so unlike the day in question. Then, she had shot daggers at him. But tonight he recognized in her clear, blue eyes a warmth and affection which completely captivated him.

"Ha! At least I was wise enough to recognize that mistake and rectify it in time. This household would have revolted if I'd actually made you leave," he admitted. "I'm so glad you agreed to stay on with us, Fraulein," his voice barely more than a whisper. "There is simply no way for me to repay you for what you've done for me...for my family."

Maria could barely breathe, she was closer to him-to any man-than she'd ever been in her life. She loved the warmth of his hand in her own; her senses were filled with him, his scent, his closeness, his touch.

"Captain, you were a family all along. You simply needed a reminder," she struggled to get the words out. I'm just so happy you've found each other again."

"As am I, Fraulein," he stated simply. The captain cleared his throat, knowing that if he didn't change the subject he was likely do something slightly scandalous. "So, tell me, what were you like as a child? Were you always so, ah..."

"So much trouble?" Maria smirked at him, remembering their first meeting. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I was a very active child, and was quite exasperating to my parents. Then when I went to live with my uncle...well, he simply wasn't prepared to have to raise a bold, rambunctious girl," her voice trailed off, leaving a sense of sadness behind, her face turned toward the floor.

"I know it isn't my business, but what happened that you went to live with your uncle?" Georg asked softly, absently stroking her shoulder with his fingers. Maria instinctively nestled a bit closer into him.

"My mother and father both contracted the flu, and died within a week of one another. I was seven years old," she answered. Maria closed her eyes, then was surprised to feel the graze of the captain's fingers leave a fiery trail on her cheek. She sensed him leaning closer, then felt his lips on her forehead, giving a tender kiss. When she heard his voice, she opened her eyes.

"I, I..ah, I hope you don't think that was too forward of me, Fraulein," his voice dark and husky. "It kills me to see someone as beautiful as you are so sad. You don't deserve to be."

"Oh, sir, " Maria interrupted his apology. "There is no need to apologize." Her blue eyes once again fixed on him, at once comforting and questioning. _Beautiful? Did he just say...? Oh, foolish girl, you are going to be a nun. Aren't you?_

As if he could read her mind, his next question was just that. "What was it that made you want to join the sisters at the abbey? Forgive me, but you don't seem the sort of woman who'd be fulfilled living a cloistered life."

Maria thought for a moment. "I suppose it was the sense of peace, and of belonging. When it became too much at my uncle's house, I'd escape up into the mountains, or if I didn't have enough time, over to the edge of town. One day I heard singing. I followed the sound, and climbed a tree, and saw the sisters over the wall to the abbey. I found it fascinating, and decided I'd like to be a part of that." As she finished, Maria idly rested her head on the Captain's shoulder. _I could get used to this, though. _She quickly brushed away that thought, he was practically engaged to the Baroness, who was just across the hall in her own room. _He's just being kind._

For a few more moments, they sat together quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, as the storm died off in the distance, the Captain spoke.

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose I should let you return to your room now. After all, I did promise your Reverend Mother that I would take good care of you while you are here." He stood, and helped Maria to her feet. They walked to the door of his room, his hand on the small of her back. The intimate gesture was not lost on either of them.

"Goodnight, Captain. Thank you for the lovely conversation."

"The pleasure was all mine, Fraulein. Do yo think you can make it back to your room, in the dark?"

"Yes, thank you, I think I'll be fine." The governess smiled at the father of her charges, unsure of what she was feeling, but knowing she enjoyed it immensely.

The End


End file.
